Nowhere Road
by Ghostey
Summary: When it comes down to it, Dean sets up walls that only time can bring down, where not even Sam can break through. Croatoan Tag. Oneshot. Complete.


**Nowhere Road**

**When it comes down to it, Dean sets up walls that only time can bring down, where not even Sam can break through. Croatoan Tag, Dean and Sam angst, Oneshot. Complete.**

Rating: Teen, PG-13, w/e, some mild use of language

Spoilers: None really… I'm pretty skimpy when it comes to spoilers.

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine in any way shape or form; if not a scene that you read later in this fic would be the norm. (You'll know which one when you come to it…) The song is Fastball's Nowhere Road, which I just so happened to listen to before watching Croatoan, and it fit amazingly well hence this random tag.

Summary: Croatoan Tag, whiny brother goodness. Song is in italics, story in regular text.

For once Sam was behind the wheel of the Impala, and only grudgingly did Dean allow him to do so, because Dean was in one of his moods where he didn't want to talk. Therefore, he left Sam drive, hoping his brother's annoying idea of following the rules of the road would shut him up.

_There's trouble on the subway_

"Dean we need to talk," Sam said, glancing at Dean. "We've been driving for only God knows how long and you still won't say a damn thing? I don't like being left in the dark dude, if it's about me I should know."

_There's something on the track _

Dean didn't answer; instead, he leaned over to radio and turned it on.

_There's a dead-end waiting and_

Sam wasn't pissed, he was frustrated, and his hands slapped Dean's out of the way of the music. "Oh no, you know the rules, and until you talk I'm not letting you drown yourself in rock music."

_We can't go back_

Dean rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window at the dull sheet of rain passing by. "Pull over."

_So take it to the highway_

Sam tightened his grip on the wheel in response.

_Head back and open wide_

"We can't ignore this, Dean. You've got to tell me sooner or later."

_Step right up and take a nowhere ride_

"Later sounds good to me… so does never."

_It's a nowhere road_

"Smart ass, seriously though, we can't work with this hanging over our head. How can I help you if I don't know what's going on in that brain of yours?"

_It's a nowhere road_

"So this is how it's going to be? You know neither of us is going to get past this if you don't tell me. You're gonna bottle it up and I'm going to not know what to do when it backfires at you! You're gonna crash and burn Dean, and you'll drag me right down with you."

_No matter where it goes it's a_

Dean gave Sam a sour look then proceeded to organize the cassette tapes.

_Nowhere road_

Sam feigned throwing his hands up into the air and scanned the road for the next exit with a motel. "Fine Dean, be that way, but I'm getting some sleep, you can do whatever the hell you want to do. Mope, sulk, brood, drink, sex… whatever… I don't care."

_It's a nowhere road and I'm tired_

The drive continued in silence, and overbearing oppression that both brothers could feel constricting them, Dean carried it like all his other burdens and Sam tried to ignore it the best he could.

_It's a nowhere job and I'm fired_

The motel Sam found was a dilapidated old building, the only two-story on the whole street with a neon orange sign flashing 'vacancy' cheerfully.

_It don't matter what they say_

Dean looked at Sam as the younger brother got out of the car and turn expectantly to Dean. Dean removed his gaze and fixed his stare on the motel's siding.

_You can't get there going this way_

"One room please," Sam sighed to the front manager.

_From L.A. to Miami_

"King or two queens?" The manager asked the tall boy.

_And all points in between_

"Queens, my brother doesn't like me that much…" Sam remarked with a sardonic undertone.

_Look outside you get the same old scene_

"Understood, here are your keys."

_You take it to the highway_

Dean finally decided get out of the Impala and grab the two boy's bags. He followed Sam to the room, who opened it and let Dean go in first.

_You travel far and wide_

Dean dropped the bags on the dresser and immediately went for the salt to protect the room. Sam went to the shower to clear his mind.

_Caterpillars carving up the country side_

When Sam was done, Dean himself took to the shower, and instead of washing he stood very still letting the warm water wash over him as he stared at the smooth floor.

_It's a nowhere road_

"Shit…" he whispered as he clenched his fist and held it against the tiled wall.

_It's a nowhere road_

The older Winchester wrinkled his nose; his brother hadn't come to annoy him yet about taking long showers, or wasting hot water. Still in the shower, Dean hadn't fought the battle with the demons in his mind, and he was still struggling with what he should do over Sam and his father.

_No matter where it goes it's a_

Dean figured he stood in the shower for a good hour, because when he got out Sam was fast asleep on one of the beds.

_Nowhere road_

Dean sighed and lay on the other bed. "I'm sorry Sammy," he whispered, knowing Sam wasn't listening.

_It's a nowhere road and I'm tired_

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, but I've gotta do what I gotta do, you know? I told you before, I'm tired, and this is the only way I know how to deal with things."

_It's a nowhere job and I'm fired_

Dean turned his head to his brother's prone shape to study the younger Winchester's outline sadly, "You're family… the only one I have left. I've got to protect you the way I know how to, because frankly I don't know what else to do."

_It don't matter what they say_

He looked back at the ceiling, "We're screwed up aren't we Sammy? Like running in circles we get in the same arguments…"

_You can't get there going this way_

"I'm doing my best Sammy; you'll just have to be patient with me."

_It's a nowhere road and I'm tired…_

**AN: Review please, it's like fodder for fiction writers, hope you liked my first shot at a oneshot. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
